And then she kissed him
by BadWolfReborn
Summary: (BadWolfReborn, formerly known as MyrninsBitch) When Claire returns from MIT, her and Myrnin need to clear the air.


**NOTE: My penname is now BadWolfReborn, but it did use to be MyrninsBitch.  
**Baby's first smut... Aww, bless *blushes furiously*. Seeing as this is my first smut fic (or, well, it's or pretty close to smut- It's a little bit too saucy for Teen, certainly), it just had to be MV, didn't it? It isn't very long but yeah, it is very firmly Clyrnin.

**And then she kissed him.**

"Claire! You're back!" Myrnin yelled, dropping the beaker he was holding and reaching where she stood, 10 meters away, before it had hit the floor, glass scattering itself upon the floor. A smile split his face, and he looked so young, even as Claire felt so much older, and for a second her stomach twisted in uncertainty. "When? Why didn't you come to see me earlier? It's been years and how long have you been back _exactly_ and-"

"Hey to you, too, Mister." She scoffed, and rolled her eyes. "Missed you as well, though."

"I didn't mention missing you, did I? I certainly don't recall making such a statement, and I have excellent memory, Claire, I'm a Vampire. It's what we do. Well, are. You can't exactly spend time doing memory. Although, Claire, that memory game you sent me was great- it's in my room, I like playing with it when the machines are collaborating and-" He broke off as Claire reached forward and pinched the sleeve of his long-sleeved cravat inbetween two of her fingers seemingly subconsciously, and stared at her downturned face before clearing his throat gently. "Erm, yes, Claire, well, what exactly are you doing? Not that I don't appreciate your, well, appreciation for my rather marvellous clothes, but-"

Claire looked up; one eyebrow rose slightly, and moved her hands from his arms to rest them gently on his shoulders, her eyes following her movements before meeting his intense gaze again.

"Shut up."

And then she kissed him.

:-:-:-:-:

_5 minutes later_

:-:-:-:-:

"What're you — oh," he gasps as she shoves him against the wall, hard, grinds against his thigh, hands grasping at his arms, his shoulders, anything for a little more leverage.

"God… just…" She doesn't even know what she's saying, isn't aware of the dark or the cold, just his hands clutching at her, urging her closer, just his quick, ragged breath in her ear, the urgent little noises he makes as she writhes against him, his erection rubbing hard against her hip (Claire trying desperately not to think about where he had gotten the blood that supplied him _ohgosh_ there), his thigh deliciously firm between hers.

Myrnin curses softly against her ear, the motion of his hips never faltering. Every reason he gathered for the past four years flew out of his mind at the sensations.

"Claire, you need to be sure, because once we start, I can't- are you... Claire?" he gasps, his need for her battling his want for her to know exactly what she's doing, because not only is he a Vampire, with all his instinct and urges and power, but also because he was a good man from a long time ago, when even if they weren't equal, women (because was no longer a girl, not in his or anyone else's eyes) were also so _aware_.

She tries to say something affirmative, but she's not sure what comes out, something more like a whine or a moan. He shifts them quickly then, and she's about to protest when she feels his fingers press between her thighs, rubbing in firm, tight little circles over her trousers. She fumbles for his hand, pushing it into just the right spot, and oh _god_ she's close, squirming against his fingers as he thrusts against her hip.

He makes an exquisite, pleading little sound, his lips pressed to the side of her head, and that's quite enough to send her over the edge. She shudders against him, gasping, crying out something faintly resembling his name, and this time her legs really do give out, his hands scrabbling at her back to help her back up as he lets out a whimper at the loss of friction.

She stumbles back against him, breathing apologies, and it's just a few more hard thrusts of his hips against hers before he's coming too, fingers nearly leaving bruises where he clings to her, his face buried against her neck as his hips jerked helplessly against hers.

Myrnin clings to her afterwards, both of their chests heaving through their thin layers of clothes, one from surprise and the other to combat her desperate need for air. After a long moment her awareness of their surroundings begins to seep back through, and she remembers yes, it really is rather chilly here, in an underground laboratory pressed up against a dead man's body, which was something that wasn't even all that disgusting in the grand scheme of things in this town.

"Bedroom?"  
"Bedroom."

:-:-:-:-:

**YES I KNOW THAT MADE NO SENSE WHAT SO EVER BUT I TRIED AND THEREFORE YOU CANNOT JUDGE ME. Idk man, there is a severe lack of Clyrnin on here, and seeing as my next fic is a pirate AU (don't ask) I thought I'd type this up... which is why it's so terrible and the tenses switch round half way through and yeah please don't hate me. **

**Chloe xxx**


End file.
